Bocos Story
by hyperwill
Summary: Boco and his family have been searching for the golden chocobo feather for years and when they find it, an evil man tries to take it away from them! Will Boco and his new friends be able to save his race and retrive the feather? Read to find out!


::: Disclaimer: Just to say, i'm in no way part of Square, and therefore I have no owner ship of final fantasy, except the games I own and love :::  
  
::: Setting: Boco and his family have been searching for the golden Chocobo feather for years, and have now finally found it. Then some evil guy comes along and tries to steal it from them! What will they do? What will happen? Read to find out. Please R&R. :::  
  
Boco's Story  
  
Boco, a twele year old Golden Chocobo, a rare, beautiful special species of bird. Boco had a lovely silky golden coat of fur, with the most cheerful orange beak, curved at the end, to help him grab his pray before it could even blink. He had two strong legs, strong enough to withstand a slash from Squalls legendary gunblade. He had three toes like things, designed especially for running fast and for long distance. He had small wings, allowing him to jump high heights, and speed up mountains. He wings were stronger and harder than a normal, so he was as fast as a fully grown Chocobo. Bocos eyes were a light shade of green and red blended together to create a spiral of the two colors.  
Boco and the rest of his family had been searching for the golden chocobo feather for 2 of the human years and by the end of the day, they all had a feeling that they would have the feather in their possession. Bocos father had told him that the feather was the thing keeping their race alive, and if it fell into the hands of the humans, they would all die out! That's was why Boco and his family was searching for the feather, and they new they were running out of time. His father had also told him that the feather was from the strongest golden chocobo ever to exist.  
After a long hike through the Forest of the Dead, they were finally to there goal, the Calm Lands. The Calm Lands were a beautiful vast field, full of rare flowers, and home to the rare quite birds, a weaker, but more speed advanced race of the Chocobo. The Quite had longer legs that Chocobo's, and were designed for 10 hour sprints, their back had a small sack to carry water for their sprints. Other than hat they were the same except they came in different colors. Boco and his brother Khwerie ran ahead as always, their legs speeding faster than 100miles per hour, almost as fast as Cids Luna Guard 3 Airship. After his three hours of running with his brother they came to the feather. The golden from the feather shone brightly, making Boco and his brothers close their eyes. "Wow" Khwerie gasped "It's amazing! That's the feather we've been looking for all this time, I can't believe we have it!" Boco let out a laugh and a "Kew" "MOTHER! WE HAVE IT!" Khwerie shouted "Really?" She shouted "No you haven't, not yet, you've still got me to take out first.  
A human jumped in front of Boco and his brother. The human smiled. "So, if I pick up this feather, the Golden chocobo race will slowly die out. and in ten to say. fifteen month, all the other chocobo's will die aswell. meaning, humans will yet again become the strongest and fastest race in the world!" The strange figure laughed by his supposedly joke. "But wait, what if you catch me when I'm getting away?" the figure laughed to himself again. He turned around and looked a feather. A smile grew on his face as he reached out to the feather. His smile grew even more so than before as he felt the soft energy reaches out to his human hand. "KHEW! Ke khew!!!!" Boco to squeal. "Final Light Beam" a feminism voice shouted, no sooner followed by a beam of blinding white light shot past Boco and his brother, and flew swiftly into the back of the strange human. The human fell down. Boco walked slowly to the man. He was dead.  
He slowly looked behind him to see the girl that had shot the beam. She smiled and walked over to where Boco was standing. "Hello" She said to Boco. "My name is Aeris and I saw you were in trouble so I helped" Although she couldn't understand him, he understood her. "I know you chocobo's don't want humans to touch the feather, but we need to. That human who I just shot was an evil human. But there are some good humans." Boco was very confused by this time. "Like me and my friends. Were trying to get hold of the feathers, so we can summon the ultimate chocobo and make a wish. We want to wish for chocobo's and humans to live for eternity in peace." She smiled. "Only evil power kills you chocobo's. However, good hearted people and holy people don't want any evil, therefore, the chocobo can't die." Understand? Boca was starting to understand the person at this time, and he started nodding. But still unsure he walked to guard the feather. The person sighed. "Please!" she started. Boco started to understand her even more, and that she really was good. He was just about to step away, when she heard a big bang. He looked to the direction where it was and he seen smoke and flying high in the sky was his mother, father and his little brother, with a huge black cloud of smoke behind them. They hit the ground with a thud, Bocos eyes widened. "I'm back!" a voice from behind them spoke in wise words. "Do you really think I could be defected by a single blast from a female hand?" The voice laughed a small evil laugh. "You make me out to be a weak, pitiful fighter. Well i'm far from that and soon, ill be greater the master chocobo ever!" The voice came closer to Boco, as he was slowly turning around. His hand was reached out to Bocos beak to grab the feather from it. With a great shock Boco jumped back, and kept slowly kept on going backwards. "So, you won't give me the feather?" The man asked gracefully. Boco shook his head as if to say "No Way!" "Please! Leave the chocobo alone! You've already destroyed his family! Please go now, or I will triumph over Evil, and that means you!" Aeris walked over to the man, raising her hand ready to strike. She slowly walked over, calmly, as if he was a little brother who would do anything for his big sister. Her soft hand slowly wrapped around his neck. "Will you leave?" she asked nicely "No! Never!" he whispered, starting to loose air as Aeris' hand was now tightly wrapped around his strong muscular neck. "That's ok, I can keep this up all day" 


End file.
